Kisses
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Mulder, Scully, and William ring in the new year at the Scully house. MY LAST STORY OF 2007! WHOA! XD


**Kisses**

**Rating: It's okay.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: Mulder, Scully, and William ring in the new year at the Scully house.**

**A/N: So this is my finally story of 2007!! This year has been... kinda okay. LOL. All you guys, you're so awesome for reviewing on all my X-Files stories! Love you guys... for real. Haha. So yeah. Here's a cute little one-shot. Pretend Mulder and Scully have William back, for the sake of the story. haha. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. **

* * *

Scully tugged on William's jacket and smiled. Her son had on a small beanie, the smallest pair of jeans, snow boots, and jacket she could find at the mall. It was New Year's Eve and everyone was supposed to be gathering at the Scully house for a celebration. 

Family and friends were all going to spend the day visiting while the children played in the snow and popped small fireworks in the empty road.

Mulder emerged from the bedroom with William's diaper bag and his own jacket and car keys. He set the bag down next to Scully and kneeled in front of his son.

"Someone looks ready for a snow ball fight." William grinned and wobbled on his feet, his father supporting him by holding onto his hands.

Minutes later, all three of them were on the road and making the forty-five minute trip to Maggie Scully's house. William had fallen asleep not even ten minutes into the trip, so his two parents had much time to talk.

"How long are we staying?"

"As long as you want. I was hoping we could stay until midnight or something."

"So no drinking for me, then, huh?" She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and tilted her head.

"Guess not." He nodded and with his free hand, leaned down and grabbed hers.

Once they had finally made it to the house, everyone was there. Cars were parked in the driveway and on the side of the road. The kids were all playing in the snow while the adults stood by a snow-free area, a small fire keeping everyone warm. Scully leaned over the console and gave Mulder a quick kiss before carefully getting out of the car and moving around to the back to get William.

"Sweetheart, we're here," she whispered happily to her son. His small eyes fluttered open and his little mouth made the perfect circle as he yawned. She unbuckled him from his carseat and grabbed his diaper bag. Mulder stood behind her and watched. When she shut the car door, William instantly starting reaching for his father. Scully smiled and handed him over as she shifted the diaper bag on her shoulder.

William snuggled into his father's arms, nuzzling his face into Mulder's shoulder and whimpering at the sudden coldness. All of the kids paid no attention to their arrival, too busy throwing snow balls or making snow mans. Maggie, however, clasped her hands together and jogged through the light snow towards Mulder and William.

"My little snow angel," she cooed and accepted her grandson into her arms as Mulder was suddenly attacked by snow balls from his younger nieces and nephews. "I'm glad you three could make it," she told Mulder while keeping all her attention on William, who was enjoying every second of it.

He began to wiggle in Maggie's arms at seeing his older cousins. She carefully placed him on the ground and giggled as he struggled to walk in the snow. Scully had joined them seconds later and gave her mother a hug. Everyone greeted the couple and watched with smiles as their children socialized in the snow.

"How old is he, Dana," Tara asked, her hand resting on another slight bump that was her stomach.

"He's almost two."

"And he's walking," Bill exclaimed, obviously proud of his young nephew.

"He's just anxious to explore," Scully explained. Maggie smiled and nudged Mulder's arm.

"I wonder who he gets that from." The group shared laughs and thus began the talking of family, work, and life.

Scully pointed to a little girl in a pink jacket and wavy brown hair that was half up, half down.

"Is that Charlie's little girl?" Tara shook her head and smiled.

"Our neighbor had a family emergency and... well, they were exactly prepared to take her. So they asked if we could watch her for a few days." Scully nodded.

"What's her name?"

"Kyra." Scully watched with a smile as William and Kyra played in the snow together. They were the only two kids around the same age, William being a few weeks older.

"She's adorable." Tara nodded and took a sip of her water.

-----

"So we've established our target," Mulder whispered to his son as they hid behind a small snow fort. William's cheeks and nose were a light shade of red as he watched in excitement as his father packed the snow into a perfect ball. "And our target is mommy." He lifted William to see over the edge of the snow and placed the snow ball in his tiny hand. "Ready? Aim! Fire!"

Mulder gave William's arm a gentle push and the snow ball went flying through the air, hitting Scully perfectly in her butt. William's face lit up when his mother turned around sharply, scanning the snow covered yard for her attacker. She smiled when she saw her two men keeping low to the ground. She casually walked over, keeping her eyes on the snow fort.

"I wonder where William and daddy are!"

"She's onto us, buddy. We gotta make a run for it," he whispered in his son's ear. William clutched onto his father's neck, his little legs barely able to wrap around Mulder's chest.

"There they are!!" She began running and threw her arms around them. William let out a loud laugh as all three of them fell to the ground, their fall broken by the soft snow.

"Mommy caught us," Mulder pouted at his son. The three of them laid in the snow, laughing at each other.

"You guys are missing out on the food! Mom just set the table," Bill called out then disappeared into the house again. It was just the three of them outside now. Scully got up first and picked William up, brushing the snow off his jacket and his hat. Mulder pushed himself up from the ground and placed a sweet kiss to Scully's lips, then to his son's cheek.

"Let's go eat. I'm starved."

The house smelled of baked chicken, turkey, and soda. All the kids sat at the table first, shoving their faces with the food their mothers put in front of them. Scully and Tara had taken William and Kyra into the living room, sitting them on a blanket in front of the TV and fed them dinner, making small talk in between at how nice it was to have the entire family home for the holidays.

The kids had finished eating in record time, all buttoning up their jackets and running back outside to play in the snow. The adults took their seats at the table now, their children easily visible from the windows and screen door of the house. Mulder walked into the living room just as William was falling asleep with a full belly of mashed peas and turkey.

"Dana, come eat."

"I will in a second. Save me a spot." Tara had played Kyra on a pillow next to William and headed for the kitchen, Dana following.

All the chairs were filled, Maggie sitting at the head of the table while Bill, Charlie, his wife, Mulder, and Tara took up the rest of the seats. Scully placed her hands on her hips, ignoring the smirks of all her family members and fixed her plate. She walked over to Mulder and nudged his shoulder. She seated herself on one of his legs like it was the most natural thing in the world; no one at the table seemed to mind, either.

-----

Bill and Charlie had decided to take care of the fireworks, the kids and women standing back at a distance near the fire to get a good look at it all. Mulder had his arm wrapped around Scully's waist as they leaned against the side of the house, William snuggled in Scully's arms. He jumped as the firecrackers exploded above his head and finally realized he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. He wiggled out of his mother's arms and waddled towards Kyra, who was snuggled in a blanket next to Tara.

"Our son, Mulder," she whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They leaned for each other, but stopped at Bill's voice.

"10... 9... 8..."

"I guess we should wait, huh," he asked with a grin. She smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"4... 3... 2... 1! Happy New Year's everyone!"

Their lips met in a soft kiss. Everyone began to cheer as fireworks from down the road exploded and snow fell. William looked around for his parents in shock. This was his fire year witnessing a New Year's celebration. His little mind mistaked the fireworks for bombs and the cheers of the children for screams of fear. He blinked when he saw his mother and father leaned against the house, wrapped in each other's arms. He looked sideways at Kyra and leaned over, pressing a sloppy kiss to her cold cheek.

Tara smiled and looked back and forth between the babies and the couple.

"Just like his daddy," she murmured.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is!! Happy New Year everybody!!! Reviews would make the last day of 2007 AWESOME!!! YAY!!!**


End file.
